


here comes a thought

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan gives Virgil a present.





	here comes a thought

Logan swallows, rapping on Virgil's door. His palms feel unaccountably sweaty and he wipes them, one at a time, on his jeans, carefully juggling the small box in his hands. He doesn't even know if Virgil will like it. Will he? Or will he treat it as something too scientific, too medical, too _logical_?

"Logan?" Virgil asks, pulling open the door. "What's up? You look more nervous than me." He laughs a little, rubbing the back of his neck, and Logan flushes.

"Would you come with me to my room?" Logan requests. He can spend time in Virgil's room, but not a lot, and he doesn't fancy doing so when he's already nervous.

"Sure, Lo," Virgil says, stepping out all the way and closing the door behind him. "Lead on."

The walk back to Logan's room is accomplished in silence, although not entirely uneasy. Logan keeps careful hold of the box in his hands. Virgil keeps eyeing it, but he doesn't say anything. Logan's heart aches a little, seeing the tremulous hope shiver into being in Virgil's eyes.

"Here," Logan says, ushering Virgil in ahead of him. Virgil perches on his customary spot on Logan's bed.

"So uh..." Virgil trails off. Logan's words desert him and he thrusts the box at Virgil.

"For you," Logan says. As Virgil starts to open it, Logan rambles on. "It's a music player. I loaded it with different things- meditations, calming songs, and some of your favorite songs, as well. I thought that it could prove useful when you are starting to spiral, especially when I'm not there. Do you- do you like it?"

Virgil is silent for a moment, and Logan fears the worst. He swallows hard, opening his mouth to apologize, when Virgil looks up, his eyes shining.

"I love it," he assures Logan. "You're right, this- this will help a lot. Thank you, Lo." His smile is slightly off-kilter, but it's still one of the most beautiful things that Logan has ever seen.

"I also attempted to be creative," Logan continues, with a wry laugh. "It's in the box still." Confused, Virgil peeks inside, pulling out and unfolding a cartoon-y white paper butterfly.

"Like the ones in the Steven Universe episode," Logan explains. "I- I thought it might remind you of that episode and what Steven and Connie learned."

"Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust," Virgil hums. He looks up again. "Thank you, Lo. I love it. You're better at this than you think, you know."

"I think we shall have to agree to disagree on that point," Logan says. "I am well aware that my creativity is generally inadequate-"

"It is not," Virgil says firmly. "I love it and if you keep arguing, I will physically fight you."

"Virgil, you cannot keep using Patton's argument against me," Logan says. Virgil grins crookedly.

"Sure I can," he says. "Especially since I'm right." He tugs Logan closer and leans up, planting a kiss on Logan's jaw. 

"I sense that you need to cuddle for at least fifteen minutes," Logan says. Virgil laughs and rolls his eyes.

"I think it's you, but come on, I'll take any cuddling I can get," he says, and pulls Logan into his arms. After a few minutes, Logan speaks.

"You may be right," he admits. Virgil smiles.

"I know," he says.


End file.
